


Winter wonderland

by mackleman_writes



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackleman_writes/pseuds/mackleman_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One winter day, Jack Frost appears at Rapunzel's tower and offers to take her around to see the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter wonderland

A yawn escapes my lips. My green eyes open and I stretch out my arms behind my head. A new day has arrived! And it's chilly as hell!

I look around my plain room; small, yet quaint. Just the way I like it!

A bright light immediately attracts my attention. Right outside my window a blanket of glistening, glimmering, gleaming snow is covering the ground! Excitedly I race to the window while keeping a quilt wrapped around my shoulders and smush my nose against the window to stare at the wondrous world around me. It's beautiful! I wasn't even aware that it was supposed to snow last night.

And suddenly I recall a story I had read- a novel about a boy named Jack Frost that decorated the world with snow and ice during the winter. The entire earth was his canvas. "Well, Mister Jack, you are an excellent artist." I sigh, only half joking.

"Thanks." A cocky voice replies and out of nowhere, a boy appears upon the ledge of my window. Floating.

I yelp and jump back. "What the-?" I don't understand..! How can he be floating so high up by my tower?! My 73 feet, 4 inch tower?!

I study the boy's feature's closely; mischievous blue eyes paired with a ski-jump nose. White hair, dark eyebrows that contrast greatly. And this is when it all clicks together.

"Are you...Jack Frost..?" I slowly question him and stays tense. Who knows what kind of shenanigans this guy could be up to?

"The one and the only!" He smirks. I don't know what to say, so I just stare at him, prepared to grab my frying pan if need be.

His smirk slowly fades as his confidence dims. "Um, I'm not going to hurt you..In fact, I'm surprised you can see me at all.." A tiny trace of a blush begins to appear on his pale face and it sticks out like a sore thumb. I decide that it's rather cute and let go of the tension in my muscles.

"Uhh..well, okay then, I'm Rapunzel!" Cheerfully I extend a hand to Jack, whom chuckles. "Nice to meet you, Punzy, but I'm afraid we can't shake hands. Seeing as the window is still, y'know, shut and all," Jack taps on the window a couple of times and now it's my turn to blush.

"Oh, um, right," I quickly unlatch the window and fling it up. A burst of cold air rushes past me and I shiver but continue to reach for Jack's hand.

He takes mine in his and shakes it. I smile.

"So...you made all this?" I gesture to the ground below, almost forgetting that he's still floating. "Oh, uh, do you want to come in? You must be cold out there..!" I tuck a long strand of hair behind my ear-though I guess I shouldn't have to tell you it's long. I mean, I am Rapunzel, it's what I'm famous for!

Jack snickers. "I'm fine! I'm used to it by now." He smiles again, this time a genuine smile. "Anyways, Princess, how long have you been up here in this tower?"

Oh. Well, I should have guessed that this question would have popped up some time or another. "All fifteen years of my life..!" I try to sound enthusiastic with my answer, but Jack is obviously not convinced. "That sucks." Jack rubs the back of his neck a tad sheepishly. "You know, I could probably get you out of here, if you, uh, want."

I gasp. Me? Leave the tower? That would be amazing..! I don't think Mother Gothel would like the idea too much..but she had gone out for a couple days to see some merchant in the next village over. I suppose I could go out, but not for long.

"I'd love to!" I grin. "Um, I'll have to come back, though." I add. "That's quite all right!" Jack seems to be pleased that I've accepted his offer. "Just take my hand, and I can show you some of my finest work."


End file.
